She's Worth it
by seanlover123
Summary: Emma and Sean have just reunited at their reunion. Will an old romance start again?
1. The Invitation

Heyy yall. I just wanted to say that this story is about Emma and Sean. I LOVE them together. They are my all time FAVORITE people on Degrassi. The story starts at their ten year reunion...............  
Oh yeah, this is kinda my first story cuz i wrote one before and it sucked so i deleted it. please read and review but dont be too harsh!!!!  
  
Yeah, and the whole invitation that i typed out SUCKS!!!! Lol so totally forget about that part when you review.  
  
Emma Nelson was just pulling into her driveway when the mail-truck pulled in. She got out of her car and ran to the truck to get her mail. Hey Mary. How is work? It's hell Emma! I have been a mail lady for about 3 years and it has NEVER been so hard on me! the frustrated mail woman said. Well, I am so sorry Mary! One of these days, you and me need to get a coffee or something. But right now, I will let you get back to your job! Emma said as Mary handed her the mail.   
Ok Emma. I will talk to you later! Mary called out as she sped off to the next house.  
As she walked into her house, Emma noticed there was a letter with a Degrassi Community School stamp on it. She dropped her other mail on the table and opened the letter:  
  
Dear Miss Nelson,  
It's the class of 2004's 10 year reunion! The reunion will take place on July 18th at the Degrassi Community School. There will be food,music, dancing, and a slideshow of old pictures and video we have saved over the years of your class of 2004! We hope that you will come and join us and catch up with old friends!   
Liberty V.Z  
Degrassi School Board  
  
Wow! 10 years..... Emma thought. Well I will definitely go! I want to see all my old friends!!!!  
  
A sudden thought burst Emma's bubble. Oh god.....Sean Cameron will probably be there. No, he is too big of a low-life. Why would HE want to see anyone?  
  
Sean, be a dear and go fetch the mail for me will ya bro? Tracker said with a grin.  
Shut it Tracker. Sean said while walking towards the mailbox.  
Bill, bill, advertisement, bill, letter from Degrassi......Letter from Degrassi?!?!?! Sean threw the other letters at his brother and ripped open the one from Degrassi. After finally opening up the letter, he saw the words 10 Year Reunion and didn't bother reading the rest. He decided automatically that he would go. He needed to go. He wanted to show all of his old friends that he was a changed man. He wanted to prove to them that he wanted their friendship back.   
Damnit! I can't believe that I fucked up my friendships with everyone just so I could hang with that dumbass Jay and his crew. I can't believe that I ever called them my friends.I lost MY Emma because of them. Emma.....now that was a name that Sean hadn't heard in a long time. All of a sudden, Sean felt like he was in high school all over again. He felt like a schoolboy with a crush....a crush on Emma Nelson.   
I HAVE to go. Emma will definitely be there and I miss her. I just want to try and set things right again with everyone. If me and Emma don't have a chance as more then friends anymore, then I just want to be friends with her. I miss that......  
  
Heyy yall. I think this chapter kinda sucks but I promise that I will try to make it better. Also, I am writing this at like 3:30 in the morning so......lol


	2. My Only One

Emma walked into the Degrassi gym looking for a familiar face. She saw who seemed to be Manny and Liberty in a corner, and she was pretty sure that the man walking up to her was J.T.  
Em!! It's J.T.! Wow, you look different. How are you?! J.T. said as he pulled Emma into a quick hug.  
I'm great J.T.! God it's good to see you! I have missed you so much!  
I have missed you too Em. I promise that we will talk later, I just want to go say hi to some other people. It's great to see you again Em.  
  
A few minutes later, Emma feels a tap on her shoulder...  
Em? Is that you? says a familiar voice behind her.  
Lemme guess.....The person behind me is....Sean Cameron.she said as she slowly turned around.  
  
Wow Em, you look GREAT! Sean couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. How have you been all these years?  
Why do you all of a sudden care Sean? Emma said. Sean could feel her cold eyes glaring at him.   
Look Em, it may not seem like it, but I do care. I always have and always will. So will you please just talk to me? It's not like you have to see me again after tonight unless you choose to.  
  
Yeah I guess you are right. Emma said, feeling defeated. Well, when I graduated college, I started doing environmental things like Caitlin Ryan did. What about you? What have you been up to for the past ten years?   
  
Wow, she actually admitted that I had a point. Maybe this will be a good night after all.... Sean thought to himself.  
Well, I don't know if you know this but when we graduated, I stopped hanging out with Jay. I realized how big of a creep he was and I still can't believe that I called him my friend. I mean, when we graduated, he was still in the 10th grade, for probably the 10th time! I hate him so much and I regret so many of the things I did. He made me lose you. I hate him for that. Anyways... but Sean was cut off.   
  
No Sean. As much as I hate Jay, YOU made you lose me. It was your decision, not his. Anyways sorry that I interuppted. Please go on.  
  
Well when we graduated, I couldn't afford to go to college and I wasn't smart enough to get one of those scholarships. The only thing I was good at was auto repair. So me and Tracker started a business a while back and we have been repairing all sorts of cars and motorcycles. It's a great job because I am actually enjoying what I do. And business really isn't bad. We get a lot of customers!' Sean finished with a smile on his face. Maybe that will show her that I have changed. I turned my whole life around.  
  
Wow Sean, I am very happy for you. It is great that you got out of your whole stage.  
  
They continued talking for about an hour and then the music started playing and people started dancing.  
  
Yellowcard's Only One comes on  
  
**_Broken this fragile thing now.And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces. I've thrown my words all around But I can't, I can't give you a reason_**  
  
Emma, will you dance with me? Sean asks nervously.  
  
Yeah Sean. I'll dance with you Emma answered with a grin.  
  
**_I feel so broken up and I give up. Just want to tell you so you know  
  
_**Wow Em. These lyrics are kind of like the way I feel about you. Just listen to the rest of the song. It really is like the relationship between us, or the one we used to have....  
  
**_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you you are my only one. I let go but there's no one that gets me like you do You are my only, my only one  
  
Made my mistakes let you down And I can't I can't hold on for too long Ran my whole life in the ground And I can't I can't get up when you're gone  
  
_**See Em! That one part that was JUST on, that's what I am talking about. **I made my mistake**: blowing you off for Jay.**Let you down**: Dumping you and breaking your heart. **Ran my whole life in the ground**: Doing that and hanging out with Jay TOTALLY fucked up my life. **I can't get up when your gone:** I don't feel like that good of a person when you aren't there supporting me and with me. Do you get it now Emma? That song is like my feelings for you, which I still have. One of the reasons I came to this reunion was so I could find you and show you how much I have changed and how much I still love you so you would give me another chance. So I was just wondering if you would go out with me after this whole thing is over. I really do still have feelings for you. Every other girl I have been with since we broke up, I never really even remotely liked them. You're the girl for me Em. So will you please make me extrememly happy and go out with me at least once?!


	3. To a Happy Beginning

After a long silence, Sean looked at Emma and only saw tears streaming down her face.   
  
but Emma couldn't finish, the tears just kept coming.  
  
Look Emma, I am sorry I even brought it up. I'm so sorry.  
  
No, I am actually kind of happy you brought it up. The reason I am crying so much is because I never thought that I would ever give you the time of day, and all this is bringing back so many memories of us. The good ones, the bad ones. Here's the deal Sean: I do still have feelings for you and I always have. You are the one that dumped me remember? But the thing is, I am too scared that you will hurt me again. I mean, we were kids then and it killed me. I am scared of what it would be like now....I love you Sean, I really do, but I just don't know....  
  
**Just then, Liberty (who is now the school principal) goes up to a small podium announcing that the slideshow is starting  
Here Em, lets sit down and we can talk about this later.  
  
****Pictures flicker on and off for about 20 minutes when a picture of Sean and Emma on their first date comes up. A few minutes later, another picture of them from a dance, and after that, one of them holding hands in the hallway  
Wow Sean. Can you believe they still have these? And was I really that ugly when we were younger? Emma said with a laugh.  
  
Em, you were never ugly. To me, you have always been beautiful. Look, I know I said this before, but I really am sorry about blowing you off for Jay. I was a stupid jackass who only cared about myself and couldn't realize that you had a new baby brother, a mom who had to work, and a sick stepdad that had to come before myself. But Em, I really did and still do care about you. With all my heart.....  
  
When Sean finished, Emma placed her fingers inbetween his. She had made a decision. She would give Sean another chance because she still loved him.  
  
So Em, does this mean you will go out with me? Sean said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
What do you think dumbass? Emma said.  
  
****They didn't realize it, but they were slowly getting closer to each other. And as the slideshow ended and people started dancing again, Sean leaned in, and kissed Emma. It was a kiss so different from any that either of them had ever experienced. It REALLY took their breath away**


	4. The Second First Date

**Right as Emma walks into her house, he phone rings  
"Hello?" Emma said, hoping it was Sean.  
"Hey Em it's Sean! Have any plans for tonight?"  
"Nope. Just got home from work. Why?"  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on our date tonight?"  
"Hell yeah! I need to have some fun after today!" Emma said excitedly. "What do you have in mind?"  
""Um...dinner and a movie? We can stop at the Dot and see a movie at the mall,or we could rent one and go to your place cause Tracker will be home. hehe What do you think?" a hesitant Sean said  
"Yeah that sounds great! I think we should rent "The Butterfly Effect" I have wanted to see that forever!"  
"Yeah me too. So I guess I will pick you up in.......an hour? Is that ok?"  
"Yeah thats fine. I need to take a quick shower though so I better go. See you in an hour. I can't wait!!!"  
  
****One hour later, Emma hears the doorbell ring  
"Hey Sean! Let me just grab my sweater and we can head out!"  
"Ok. I'll wait out here." Sean was EXTREMELY nervous and he didn't want to go in her house just yet. He would wait until they came back with the movie.  
  
****Emma runs inside and grabs her sweater. She comes back outside and locks the door. When she turns towards Sean, he holds his hand out to hers and she grabs it. They walk slowly down the street when Sean breaks the silence.  
"This is nice.... I miss feeling your hands in mine."Sean said quietly.  
"Yeah me too. I have been missing this since high school. When I was with other guys it just didn't feel the same.I have missed you Sean....."  
  
****More akward silence, then Emma finally says somthing else.  
"Sean, lets NOT make this like our very first date. That was horrible! I was so embarassed and I thought you would never talk to me again!!" a blushing Emma said. "But I kind of hoped that you didn't after you broke my heart to hang out with those losers....But thats the past. I guess that everyone deserves a second chance." Emma said quietly.  
"Yeah and I'm REALLY glad that you gave me one.Anyways,I don't really want to have to go through the garbage again." and with that, they both started laughing.  
  
****They walk hand in hand for about 10 more minutes before they reach the Dot  
"Here you go Em." Sean says while holding ipen the door for her.  
"Since when have you been such a gentleman Sean?" Emma said with a sly grin. She loved trying to push his buttons.   
"Shut it Em!"Sean said with a laugh. "I only am with those important to me. So congratulations, you are the very first one!"  
  
****A few minutes later,they are seated and their waitress comes  
"Hi my name is....Sean?!?! Emma?! It's me Elli! How are you guys?!"  
  
****Both of them are sitting there shocked. They would have never guessed it was Elli. She looked TOTALLY different. She looked like a normal woman. No different colored hair, no punk bracelets, no weird clothes, nothing that would give them any clue that it was Elli.  
Sean was the first to speak  
"Wow, Ell you look...different. I never would have guessed it was you....Anyways, yeah I have been pretty good. I don't know if you have heard about us or not but me and Tracker opened an auto repair at our house. And just recently, I went to my 10 year reunion and saw Emma and she is giving me a second chance. So I guess you can say that my life is great right now." When Sean finished talking, he looked at Emma and she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Wow that's great Sean! And great for you guys too! I always knew you guys would get back together!! What about you Emma? How have you been?" Elli said while trying to hide her pain. Sean was the first guy she ever loved, but when she saw the way he looked at Emma, she was pretty sure he never loved her.   
  
"Well, I have started doing what Caitlin Ryan used to do: All those environmental campaigns and things. Except it isn't on t.v." Emma said with a laugh. "What about you Elli? How have you been all these years?"  
  
"Well, I got ownership of the Dot when the owner died because we were great friends so he left it to me in his will. So for the past ten years, I have been working here and I have changed for the better. I enjoy life more then I did when we were kids. Anways, I better get back to work. So what would you like to eat?"   
  
"Well can I please have a coke and a salad with italian dressing?"  
"You sure can Emma! And for you Sean?" Elli said while scribbling down the order.  
"Um...a chicken sandwhich please. Oh yeah, and a coke! Thanks Ell!"  
"Ok you guys. I will run these back to the kitchen and your cokes will be right out!"  
  
"Wow." Emma said quietly as Elli walked away. "She looks WAY different. I never would have guessed it was her. She looks great, and she seems really good."  
"Yeah Em, I totally agree. She seems much happier."  
  
****About 10 minutes later, Elli comes back with their food.  
"Elli, how is Marco? Are you guys still friends?" Sean said.  
"Yeah we are still friends. I talk to him everyday. He and Dylan are still together and they moved to Alberta. I miss him a lot." Elli answered.  
"Good for him!" Emma exclaimed. "Next time you speak to him, would you tell him we say hi?"  
"Of course Em! He would love that. He misses you guys. Well, I have to get to my other tables so enjoy your food!"  
  
****Once they finished eating, Sean payed and they left hand in hand (yet again) and walked to the movie store. They found "The Butterfly Effect", payed, and left.  
About 20 minutes later, they arrived at Emma's house. Emma showed Sean around, and he sat down on the couch while she put in the movie. She walked back over the couch and got close to Sean. She was the first one to talk.  
"Sean, this has been the one of the best nights I have ever had in a long time. Thank you." she said, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What?!?!?! For one of the best nights ever, I only get a kiss on the cheek?!? What's up with that?!?" Sean said with a grin.  
"Fine! I will give you more then a kiss on the cheek!" Emma leaned in and she kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. After a few minutes it became a heavy makeout session.  
  
About an hour later, Emma and Sean were asleep in each others arms, both exhausted from work and their awesome date!  
  
****Srry yall. The end is kinda gay but i didnt know how else to stop it so..... lol**


	5. The Morning After

Emma opened her eyes the next morning to find Sean's staring down at her.  
What? No kiss? Sean said with a smirk  
Oh my gosh! Sean Cameron hasn't gotten his good morning kiss! It's the end of the world! Emma said with fake sarcasm, but finally gave in and kissed him.  
Now thats better. Wow, we missed the whole movie cause we started kissing and then fell asleep  
Well Mr. Cameron, that just gives you an excuse to come over again tonight so we can watch it.   
Ok Em. I would love to. But for now, can we just stay here the way we are? I love cuddling with you like this. It's so comfortable for me.  
  
**Minutes pass and Emma says nothing. Sean decides to break the silence.  
Look Em....I.....I...Love you. I love you more then anything or anyone else in the world. That was really random, but I just wanted to tell you the way I felt. I don't exactly know if you will trust me because of what I put you through, so I took a chance and said it anyways.  
  
I love you too Sean. I love you very much. I am so happy that I gave you another chance Emma said with a smile and gave him another kiss.  
  
****More time passes, and Emma decides to ask Sean a question she had been wondering since high school.  
Sean....do you think we will be together forever? Like, get married and have kids, and maybe eve grow old together? Emma said, and looked up at him.  
  
Em, I don't even have to think about this one. I know that we will be together forever, cause I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have never had feelings for anyone like this before. You know how people say that when you meet the one you will spend the rest of your life with, you would know? Well I do know Em. I love you, and eventually we WILL get married. I promise you that I will never let you get away from me....not again...  
  
Emma sat there silently wiping the tears from her eyes. Sean, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you so much she barely got out the last word when he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
****Heyyy yall. sorry that the chapter is short and kinda sucks. i am tryin to get some good ideas!!!! i promise!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Approval

**When Sean left Emma's house later that day, all he could think about was the question he answered: Will we be together forever? He continued walking and passed a jewlery store. Should I do it? he thought Should I buy her a ring and propose?! He decided he would go in, buy the ring, and go to talk to Spike and Snake about Emma and if he could have their approval/blessing to propose to Emma.  
20 minutes later the ring is bought and he runs to Spike's house.  
Please God say they still live here....... Sean thought nervously.  
  
****A boy about the age of 13 opened the door  
May I help you Mr.? the boy asked.  
No I think I have the wrong house. Sorry. As Sean turned to walk the other way, he heard someone call his name  
Sean? Sean Cameron?  
Sean slowly turned around and saw a slightly older Spike standing behind the boy.  
Mrs. Nelson? Sean asked  
Yeah Sean it's me. Why are you here?  
Well I kind of wanted to talk to you if you had the time.  
Yeah sure, come on in.  
Sean entered the house and it suddenly dawned on him  
Mrs. Nelson, is that boy Jack?  
Yeah Sean. He is turning 14 this year. The age Emma was when I had him. A lot different from the last time you saw him isn't he?  
Yeah. Haven't seen him since me and Emma were dating in High School  
Sean, not to be rude or anything, but why the hell are you here? You broke my daughter's heart when you were in High School and then you come here years later. Why? Spike said.  
Well, it's kind of a long story Mrs.N, and I would like it if Snake could hear it too.  
Spike said with tears welling in her eyes Snake died about 5 years ago. The leukemia finally took him.  
Oh gosh. Spike, I am so sorry. I didn't know. Emma didn't tell me....  
When the hell would Emma tell you?! She has hated you for the past 13 years. Spike said, suddenly getting defensive.  
Look, it all started at the 10 year reunion a few weeks ago. I got the invitation and decided to go because I wanted to prove to Emma, to everyone, that I had changed. When I realized Emma would be going, I started to realize that my feelings for her had never gone away and I really wanted her to give me a second chance. That night, I made Emma talk to me by saying that she never had to see me again after that night unless she chose to. And when I asked Emma to dance, I told her everything. She didn't think that she would give me another chance, but at the end of the night, she decided she would. For the next 2 weeks after, we talked constantly, but went on our date last night. We fell asleep in each others arms, and when i woke up and looked at her as she sleeped, I realized that I needed to spend the rest of my life with her. So the reason I came here, was to ask if you approved of me asking Emma to marry her. I love her so much Spike. I swear to you on my life that I would NEVER hurt her intentionally ever again. Phew, glad I got all that out. Sean said with a laugh.  
  
Sean, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Of course I approve! I am just so glad that you cleaned yourself up since the last time I saw you. Spike said, and walked over to Sean to hug him. Now, lets plan out how you are going to do this. Emma has always wanted this to be perfect!**


	7. The Perfect Proposal

**After a few hours, Sean and Spike came up with their plan. Spike was going to call up Emma and told her to come over for dinner with one other person she wanted to bring. Of course, Emma would decide Sean. Knowing Emma, that is when she would tell her mom about her and Sean. Spike would act extremely suprised and tell Emma to take Sean on a tour of the house and show him all the changes they made. They would start at the top of the house and by the time they reached the basement, Spike would be hiding in Emma's room with a video camera. The room would have rose petals thrown every where, and candles, and everything they could possibly do to make it look beautiful. Then, he would pop the question. For now, he could only wait...........  
  
Back at Emma's the phone rings  
  
Hey Em it's mom! I was just wondering if you could come over for dinner tonight? You can bring someone else if you'd like. Spike said, trying to not to sound to excited or suspicious.  
Sure mom! That would be great because I haven't seen you and Jack in forever! Yeah I think I might bring someone. You will be totally suprised when you find out who though!!  
Em, you can't suprise me! It will probably be like you became friends with Manny again or something! Spike said trying hard not to blow the suprise.  
Yeah ok mom. What time should we come over tonight?  
Um.... 6 o'clock I guess.  
Ok mom. See you then. Love you! Tell Jack I love him also!  
  
****Once she had hung up with her mom, she dialed Sean's number  
Hey Sean! My mom invited me over for dinner tonight and she said I could bring one other person. I was hoping you would wanna come with, and maybe we could tell her about us tonight! Emma said quickly.  
Yeah sure Em! I would love to!! What time?  
My mom said 6 but I want you to come to my house before and we can go there together ok?  
Ok Em. I love you so much. Can't wait to see you again tonight!  
I love you too Sean. Thank you for doing this.  
  
****Sean arrives at Emma's at 5:45 and they begin to walk to Spike's house  
Sean, I am so excited to tell my mom and Jack about us!suddenly, Emma realized that Sean hadn't seen Jack since he was born. Oh my God! Jack! You haven't seen him in like 13 years! He is very handsome and looks a lot like Snake. it got very quiet very quickly. Sean.....I didn't tell you this, but Snake died about 5 years ago, so don't really bring him up because it is a tough subject for my mom ok?  
Ok Em I won''t. Look, we are here already!  
  
****Emma and Sean walk hand in hand up to the front door and ring the bell. Jack answers the door  
Jack screamed excitedly and jumped into the arms of his older sister.  
Hey Jack! I would like you to meet a very important person. His name is Sean.   
Hey Sean. Are you and Emma going out? Jack asked curiously  
Emma exclaimed. We will talk about this at dinner. Now where is mom?  
She is in the kitchen cooking. Come on in.  
  
Mom, guess who I brought? Emma said slowly.  
Oh my God Em. Is that Sean Cameron?! Spike said trying to look suprised. Acting wasn't one of her many talents.  
Yeah mom. Me and him are kind of....well....we are seeing each other. Again. It all started at the reunion..... Emma explained the exact details Sean had explained earlier to her mother and brother while they ate dinner.  
Wow Em. What a great story! That is so cute that it all happened at the reunion. I always knew you two would get back together! Spike said.  
  
Jack, who hadn't said a word through all of it finally said Um Em? Isn't Sean the guy you used to tell me stories about? The one that broke your heart? Your first love? Your first date? Then why are you back with him?  
  
Well Jack, I have always believed people deserved second chances. Even though I used to think Sean Cameron didn't deserve one. But after everything we went through and everything he said to me that night, I couldn't help but wonder Maybe he does deserve another chance...  
  
Yeah I guess you're right. I think I understand now  
  
Spike interjected Em, why don't you show Sean around starting from upstairs because that is the cleanest of the house, and then your room? He must want to see all the changes we made to this house. Don't you Sean?  
  
Yes Mrs. N  
  
Please Sean, call me Spike.  
  
****As soon as Emma and Sean got up the stairs and out of sight, Spike and Jack ran to the basement to get the last of everything set up and get in their hiding spots.  
10 minutes later, Emma has finished showing Sean the downstairs and now they are headed for the basement. Sean's heart is beating so hard, he thinks it is going to pop out of his chest.....  
And now for the basement. aka- my room. You haven't seen the basement as my room have you?  
Nope. Not once.  
  
****Once Emma got to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the rose petals and candles.  
Oh my god. What is going on here?!?!   
Emma, will you please sit down for a minute.I want to talk to you.  
Oh god Sean. Is this a bad talk? A breaking up talk?  
No Em! It is nothing like that at all. Ok first off, your mom and Jack are right behind you. After I left your house today, I started thinking, and that thinking led me here so I started to talk to your mom. We planned all this Emma. When I got here, I told your mom everything about us. We knew that if she invited you over and said you could bring someone, you would bring me and then you would explain the situation. Remember that question you asked me this morning about us being together forever? That is what i was thinking about. Em, I want to be with you forever. I want us to get married and move into the house of our dreams. Have kids and watch them grow up and go to the school where we met and fell in love. Twice. I know we just started dating again, but this feels right. I need to have you by my side forever. Supporting me forever. Loving me forever, cause I sure as hell will love you for that long. What i am trying to say is: Em, will you marry me? I love you so much and I want to marry you. So what do you say? Yet again, when Sean looks at Emma, there are tears pouring down her face.  
  
You got these two in on this to suprise me and ask me to marry you? Why did you come to my mom's in the first place?  
  
Well, I wanted Snake and your mom's approval, but you never told me Snake was dead, so I asked your mom and she helped me plot what we both think the perfect proposal for you would be. Do you like it? Sean asked nervously.  
  
Yeah Sean. I love it. I just can't believe that I was stupid and didn't catch on to anything. And I can't believe you came here to ask for my parent's permission. That is so sweet. I love you so much. Come here and kiss me! Emma said with a laugh.  
****  
Sean walked over and kissed Emma but soon pulled back and said....  
Em, you never answered the question. Will you marry me?!?!  
  
What do you think dumbass?! I love you more then anything in the world! Yes, we did just start dating again, and yes, you broke my heart, but like you said, it just feels right. Yes Sean, I will marry you!!! I love you!  
  
You and me, we are getting married!! Emma, we are getting married!!!!! Would you have thought this would happen back when we were going out and when you hated me?!  
  
Never Sean. I never even thought I would give you the light of day. I love you.  
****  
Emma grabbed Sean and kissed him  
Mom, Jack, thank you so much for doing this for me. You guys are the best! I love you so much!!!! I don't know how I can ever repay you!  
  
Well first, you can let me help you plan the wedding. Spike said with a laugh.  
  
And second, I want you and Jack to both walk me down the aisle.  
  
Yay! I get to help walk you down the aisle! I am excited!! Thanks Em! I love you so much! And Sean, even though Em told me many stories about you, you seem pretty cool now. I am happy that I am going to have you as a brother in law. Jack said excitedly.  
  
Well, I think I am going to go home. I will call you and Jack tomorrow mom. I love you guys and thank you.  
  
****Sean and Emma walked up the stairs and out the door hand in hand. They walked like that all the way back to Emma's house  
So Em, how do you like the ring? Sean said.  
Like it?! I LOVE it!!! It's perfect Sean! Thank you. I think you should go home now. I am really tired and want to go to bed and I think you are too, so I will call you in the morning and we will meet up with my mom and Jack to talk about wedding plans ok? Emma leans in and kisses him. Thank you so much Sean. I love you. Emma lets go of his hand,walks up the front steps, and into her house.**


	8. Wedding Plans

The next morning, Emma woke up bright and early, and feeling EXTREMELY happy. She took a quick shower,got dressed, and ate breakfast. Then she called her mom and Jack, and then Sean, and told them to all come over.  
About 20 minuntes later, the three of them arrived. They all walked into Emma's living and sat down. Before they all came, Emma ran out and got some books about weddings and bridal magazines which were scattered all over the coffee table.  
  
Jack honey, you might get bored staying in here listening to all this. You can go into my room and watch t.v. We will call you out if we need you or talk about something you will be interested in ok? Emma said calmly.  
  
Ok Em. Jack replied and walked off to her room and shut the door.  
  
Ok mom. You have been married before so where do we start?  
Well first off Em, you need to make your guest list. Who are the people you have to invite? Which friends do you want to invite? You have to make your list before you do anything. Oh yeah, do you guys want a big or small wedding?  
  
Well, I don't want something huge, but I don't want it to be the smallest thing in the world. I want it to be elegant, and fun. What about you Sean? What do you want for the wedding?  
  
You know what Em? I want whatever you want. I couldn't care less about the details. I just want to marry you.  
  
Aw...that's sweet Sean. Thank you. But we do need a list. Sean who do you want to invite?  
  
Well, Tracker, Craig, and our old friends I guess. They probably don't even want to see me again though. And the other thing is, I don't want any of them to be my best man. Em, I want Jack to be my best man. Is that ok with you?  
  
Sean,that would be wonderful. I am sure Jack would love that. Let's ask him. Jack! Emma called.come here for a minute  
  
What Em? Is there something I would be interested in?  
Well honey, Sean wants to ask you a question.  
Jack, I was wondering if instead of helping your mom walk your sister down the aisle, if you would be my best man? Sean asked.  
Wow Sean. Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't you ask your brother?  
First off Jack, you have been more like a brother to me in the past two days then Tracker has ever been and two- after this wedding is over, you WILL be my brother. So what do you say?  
Of course I will be your best man! Your the coolest Sean!!!! Jack said happily as he ran up and hugged Sean. After that, Jack ran back to the t.v.  
  
On with the list. Sean said Emma,that is all I want to invite. Who do you want to come?  
  
Well before we do that, I just wanted to say that what you said to Jack now was EXTREMELY sweet. That really made his day. Ok, back to the list......  
  
About an hour later, they finally finished the list and moved on to the next thing. Where the ceremony would take place, the reception, and the caterer.  
  
Well, I want to get married by the tree that Sean was leaning against at your wedding mom. Me and Sean had our first kiss there. That place is special to me.Emma said, trying not to blush.  
  
Is that ok with you Sean? Spike said while taking notes.  
  
Yeah. That sounds great actually.  
  
And where do you guys want the reception to be? Spike asked.  
  
This is great! We get a wedding planner for no cost at all! Emma said jokingly.  
  
I know where we should have the reception Em. We should have it AT Degrassi. We should talk to Liberty and I am sure she will let us use the gym. We can hire a DJ and get our caterer. I mean, that school is where we have lots of memories too. It holds our past,present, and future. Past- We met and fell in love there. Present- Saw each other at the reunion and realized we still had feelings for each other. And Future- We will have our reception there and our kids will go there. So what do you think? Do you like that idea?  
  
Sean.....that's brilliant!! I love it! That is the PERFECT place for our reception and I am so happy you thought of it cause me and my mom never would have!!!! I love you!  
  
Ok kids. We got where the ceremony and reception will take place. What about the caterers?  
  
I know that Sean will agree with me on this one when I say: the Dot! So many good times there and they have GREAT food.  
  
Ok. Now Sean, I think you should go home cause we are going shopping for Em's dress now. We will call you later ok? Spike said.  
  
Here Sean, I will walk you to the door. once they reached the door, Emma wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug and whispered I love you in his ear.  
  
Once Sean had driven away, Emma turned to her mom and said Let's go get my wedding dress!!  
  
Hours later, Emma had gone to many different stores and tried on tons of dresses but still couldn't find the perfect dress.   
  
Ok mom, this will be the last one we go into for today.Emma said. She was exhausted! Planning a wedding was hard work, and they had done almost all of it in a day. They just needed to book 3 more things and they were finished.  
  
Emma walked through the store looking at every dress on every rack making sure she didn't miss one dress. When she got to the very last rack, she saw it. THE dress. It was strapless tiny white beads placed randomly all over it. It was beautiful. And it was beautiful on Emma. She tried it on for her mom and Jack and they both loved it.  
  
This is it mom! This is the dress I am getting married in!!!!  
  
As they paid for the dress and left the store, Emma started counting down the days till she would become Mrs. Sean Cameron.


	9. The Ceremony

**This chapter is mainly from Emma's P.O.V. Thanks for the reviews yall!!**  
  
It had been months since that day of planning at Emma's house. The invitations were out, people had R.S.V.P'd, Liberty had allowed them to use Degrassi, and everything was finished. Now it was just the day before the wedding and Emma and Sean were EXTREMELY excited, but extremely nervous. Spike was staying over at Emma's and Jack was staying with Sean.  
  
The phone at Sean's house rings  
Sean said sleepily. He had just fallen asleep even though it was only 10:30. He wanted to get an early start the next morning.  
Oh gosh Sean. Were you sleeping? I am so sorry for waking you up! Go back to sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow. Emma said.  
It's ok Em. I want to talk to you. I just went to bed early because I want to get an early start tomorrow and I thought that I would be too excited to fall asleep. I can't wait Emma....You and me are getting married tomorrow!! So why did you want to talk to me? Sean finished.  
Because I wanted to talk to my brother. Emma said jokingly.Why would I call to talk to you? No, I'm just kidding. How is he though?  
He is sleeping. We were watching t.v. and he just fell asleep on the couch, so I picked him up and put him into bed.  
Sean, you are going to be such a good father when we have kids. Anyways, I just wanted to go over our plans for tomorrow.The movers are coming at probably.....10:30 and they are just going to bring all of my stuff to the house. Then, my mom and I are going to the hair place at probably 2:30. It will take us about 2 and a half hours to get our make-up and hair done. Then we are going over the to the hotel,getting dressed, and getting pictures. By then it will be time!! What are you and Jack's plans?  
Well, I'm going to wake up early and go take a jog. He is going to sleep because we talked about this tonight and he said he wanted to sleep. I'll get home and shower, wake the kid up, go grab some breakfast, hang out for a bit, get dressed, get pictures and then I get to marry you!  
Well Sean, that sounds like tomorrow you are going to have a great day! Especially because you are going to marry ME! Haha. I think I will let you go now. I need to keep packing up my stuff because we are moving into our house after the honeymoon. OUR house. That sounds so good. Anyways, go back to sleep!!! I love you!  
Wow Em, I finished packing days ago. I have wanted to get out of this house forever!! Ok, I love you too. See you tomorrow!'  
  
Once Emma and Sean hung up, Emma went back into her room to pack with her mom.I'm back! What have you gotten done mom?  
Hey Em! Um....not to much. I got part of your bookshelf done but that's it. What did Sean say? How's Jack doing?  
Well actually, I woke Sean up. Jack fell asleep on the couch, and Sean wants to get an early start tomorrow morning, so he went to bed early. Sean said that he and Jack were having a great time!  
Well thats good. I'm happy that they enjoy each others company. Jack always wished that he also had an older brother to hang out with. Well Em, I think we should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow and we are waking up early so get into bed and I will turn out your light ok?  
Um mom....will come and sleep with me in my bed?  
Sure honey Spike said, trying to control an enormous smile. By the time she turned out the lights and crawled into bed, Emma was asleep.   
My little Emma is getting married tomorrow......where has the time gone? Goodnight Em. I love you  
  
The next morning, Emma and her mom woke up at 9:45, got dressed, had breakfast, and helped the movers load things into the truck, to bring to what would soon be Emma and Sean's new house. After they left, Emma and her mother went to the hair dresser and got their hair and make-up done.   
Once Emma had finished putting on her dress and getting pictures taken, there was 30 minutes left until the ceremony. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Mom, can you get that? Don't want to mess up my nails.  
Yeah sure Em.  
  
Spike opens the door and lets a beautiful girl into the room. Emma can't help but think she has seen this girl before.  
  
Excuse me, but do I know you? You look very familiar....  
Em, it's me. Manny.  
Manny?!?!? What are you doing here? We haven't spoken since like grade 8. Why are you here at my wedding?!  
Wow Em. You look beautiful. Anyways, I am here because I read the announcement in the newspaper. I wanted to come and tell you that I really want to be friends again. I have missed you so much and I am sorry for being such a bitch. I WAS a slut, and it took me years to finally realize that. I am so sorry Em. Can we start over? Manny said with tears in her eyes.  
The only thing that came out of Emma's mouth was What? Are you trying to ruin my makeup by making me cry? she finished with a laugh.Of course we can start over. I have missed you so much Manny. Emma walked over and gave Manny a hug.  
I think I'm going to go find a seat now. If that's ok with you.   
No Manny it isn't. I don't want you to be one of the guests. I want you to be my maid of honor. Your dress is gorgeous so you don't need to change. And my mom can do your hair quickly. What do you say?  
Oh my gosh Em. Are you serious? You want me to be your maid of honor?! Of course I will!!!  
  
10 minutes later, the music starts, and it's Manny's turn to walk down the aisle  
Good luck Em! I am so happy for you! Manny gave Emma a quick hug , and started down the aisle.  
  
Are you nervous Em?  
Yeah. My stomach is moving all over the place. It's twisting and turning and I feel sick. Is that normal?  
Spike said with a laugh Of course it's normal! But when you start to walk down the aisle and you look at Sean, you will feel so much better, and Sean will drop dead because you look so gorgeous!  
Yeah, You're probably right mom. Oh look! It's our turn!!!!! Emma said excitedly.  
  
Spike and Emma walked slowly down the aisle. As they got closer to Sean, Emma turned to Spike and said Hey mom, you're right! I do feel better! He looks adorable doesn't he?  
Yes he does Emma. Spike said with a smile.  
When they got to Sean, Spike put Emma's hand in his and walked to her seat.   
  
20 minutes later, Sean and Emma were married!! They walked back down the aisle, and started getting pictures taken in front of the tree.When that was finished, they walked hand in hand to the limo which would take them to Degrassi.


	10. The Reception

Once they arrived at Degrassi, the photographer wanted to take pictures of Emma and Sean all around the school. And when that was done, they walked into the gym to hear their family and friends applauding them. The DJ started the music and they had their first dance.  
  
Em, that ceremony was beautiful. All that planning paid off!  
What Sean? You're not going to say that I look beautiful? Emma said slyly.  
Em, you looked GORGEOUS. I love you Sean leaned in and kissed Emma right as the song ended.  
Sean, lets go sit down now.  
Hold on here a minute Emma. I have to do my speech!  
  
Ladies and gentleman, please settle down. The groom wants to make a speech. the DJ announced.  
  
Hi everyone Sean says as he takes the microphone.First off, thank you all for coming. The ceremony was beautiful wasn't it? That is why I want to thank Emma and Spike for planning something so beautiful. Many of you don't know this but the reason we decided to get married right near that tree is because that is where Emma and I had our first kiss. And you all might also think that having our reception at a school is weird, but here is the reason why and this is what I told Emma also: Degrassi holds our past,present, and future. Past-We met here, fell in love here, I broke Emma's heart here. Present-We saw each other again at our ten year reunion which was here, our reception is here right now. And in the future, our kids will be going here.   
Anyways, I probably shouldn't babble on, but there is one more person I need to say something to. And that person is who else but Emma?   
Em- We met here about 15 years ago. I remember every single detail about us from back then. I remember the first day I knew that I had feelings for you. The day in Ms.Kwan's class when you announced that you had gotten your period for the first time. You were so outspoken, and I loved how you could always stand up for yourself. You were never embarassed except on our first date. I just loved everything about you. Then I fell in with Jay and his creep friends. I regret everything I did with them and said to you. I was such a jerk and I lost you because I thought that they were my friends. When I saw you at the reunion, I knew that I never wanted to lose you again. I can't wait until we move into our house after the honeymoon, have a family, and grow old together with you. Remember that song the night of the reunion? Now do you agree that it's about us? Anyways, I just wanted to say how much I love you, how sorry I am for the past, and how excited I am for the future. Also, you look gorgeous! I love you Emma!  
  
Emma walks over to Sean and gives him a long, sweet kiss.  
Thank you Sean, that was beautiful. I love you so much.Emma said while wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
You're welcome Emma. I would do anything for you.  
  
Just then, Manny comes running up to Emma and Sean.  
  
Sean, that was beautiful! I always knew that you and Emma would get back together!  
Um sorry, but who are you?  
Sean! It's me, Manny.  
  
Sean stared at her extremely confused  
  
Wait, don't you two hate each other? And weren't you Emma's maid of honor? I'm confused....  
  
As they headed over to their table, Emma and Manny explained the situation to Sean.  
Sean, this is what I was saying about second chances. Manny saw our wedding announcement and came because she wanted to have a second chance. And Manny, I am so glad you did.I have missed you so much!! Emma walked over to Manny and gave her a long hug. It's so good to have my best friend back.  
  
Just then, Craig walks over to take his seat at the head table next to Jack. He was a groomsman.  
  
Craig sees Manny, but doesn't realize it is her. To him, she just seems like an extremely familiar person.   
Have we met? Craig asked Manny. The name is Craig Manning. And yours?  
Yeah we have met Craig. I'm just the person you got pregnant back in high school and you treated me like shit. The name is Manny, in case you thought that I was another one of the hoes from Degrassi you probably got pregnant too. Manny said in a cold voice.  
  
Craig stood there with his mouth hanging open, totally in shock. Ma...Ma....Manny?? I would have never recognized you. I mean, you looked familiar, but not like you used to. Look Manny, I am sorry I treated you that way. I mean, I wanted to be friends with you but you made it so hard for me. Will you please just dance with me so we can talk?  
Yeah Craig. I'll dance with you. Manny said, while she got up and walked over with him to the dance floor.  
  
Sean, do you think they will end up back together? Emma said.  
In a heartbeat Em. In a heartbeat. Sean said with a laugh.  
  
A few hours later, everyone had eaten, people were dancing, and Emma and Sean were getting tired.  
  
Sean, do you want me to just throw the bouquet so we can leave? I mean, I love the party but I am so tired!! I have been up since 9:45 and now it's almost 2 a.m!!! We have been here for hours!!!  
Yeah Em. I am tired too. Throw the bouquet and we can go.  
  
Ok ladies!! I am going to throw my bouquet now!! Emma called out.  
  
Emma throws the bouquet and when she turns around, Manny had caught it!  
  
Nice catch Manny. Me and Sean are going to leave now, but call me in a week because I will be back from my honeymoon, so you can tell me all the details about you and Craig. It was so great that you came Manny!! Emma said as she hugged her friend before she left.  
  
Are you ready Emma? Sean asked and reached out his hand.  
Hell yeah! I can't wait for tomorrow! We are going on a cruise!! Emma said excitedly and grabbed Sean's hand. They walked all the way to the hotel room they had, hand in hand. Laid on the bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
